Burning Embers
by styx.gone.crazy
Summary: What if Elena wasn't the only Doppleganger. What if there was someone else? Meet Ingrid Gilbert, who would rather sleep in a ditch than be bothered by her twin sister. Elena and Ingrid couldn't be more different.
1. Chapter 1: Ingrid

**Chapter One: Ingrid**

I sat in my room looking at my mirror. Strikingly sharp cerulean blue eyes stared back at me. It was the most noticeable difference I had from Elena, my twin. Our hair was different too, hers dark brown and pin straight while I had light dirty blonde loose curls. It didn't matter that she was my twin, I hated her. Maybe it was the fact that everybody thought that she was innocent, the "golden girl" when in reality I knew the truth. Elena was a lying half-witted lug but she could be nice and not as irritating sometimes, not like I would admit that to her though. We looked alike yet we could not be more different. I was never jealous of Elena, no that wasn't the problem it was she who was the were never close when we were little. I mean sure she followed me around like a lost puppy trying to catch my attention but I detached myself from her. It wasn't something that she did, it was just that I couldn't stand her, her mere presence had me grinding my teeth in aggravation. I guess you could call me the wild child in the family. I was rebellious and I completely disliked being told 'no' because I did what I wanted when I wanted however I wanted. I wasn't a brat about it, it was just the plain fact that I knew something called manipulation and I was sure as hell good at it. Jeremy and I were close, extremely close but Elena in my eyes was almost like a complete stranger. Ok, no that's not exactly true. I did care for her a bit I just didn't show it. I was exactly 4 hours older than Elena and apparently I was suppose to be the 'responsible' one. Hell no, it wasn't like I was her mother so why should I be the role model, I had my own life she had hers. I was Ingrid Grace Gilbert, I ruled my life no one else did.

It was a week before school started up again, I just got back from a full summer in Australia with a friend of mine and I had obtained a gorgeous tan that if I do say so myself made my legs look absolutely fantastic. My hair was a bit longer and it received a nice glow from the sun. Australia was one heck of a place for a beach party and I enjoyed myself completely until I came back to the small town called Mystic Falls. I wanted to get away after what happened at Wickery Bridge. I grieved a lot but In all honesty I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be, if that made me horrible then so be it. I didn't have a very close relationship with my parents, Miranda and Grayson. But I would say I was closer to my mother because dad would always looked at me with those disapproving eyes of his. I did have good memories with both of my parents but I feel as if the closest person I was with in this family was Jeremy. I loved Aunt Jenna but I was closer with Jeremy. She was the cool aunt. Aunt Jenna always took me shopping because I loved to shop and I'm pretty sure I passed that onto Caroline because I would always bring her with me. Caroline was my closest friend, my best friend. Elena was friends with Caroline but she had a better relationship with Bonnie. Bonnie wasn't... let's say, my favorite person. Her personality was so judgmental and critical that it pissed me off, but she wasn't someone I couldn't tolerate.  
I was cut off my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I gracefully walked down the stairs with my head held high and opened the door. I wasn't snobby but I was taught by the best to hold myself with confidence. Caroline was at the door smiling brightly at me. I totally forgot that I was going shopping with her. I opened the door some more for her to enter.

"Let me get dressed and we'll be going." I told her since I was still wearing my bootie shorts and a pair of Jeremy's baggy shirts. I ran up the stairs when I heard her call back.

"Hurry up, I saw a pair of red peep toe louboutin pumps. Your favorite!" That made me get ready faster. Red was my favorite color and I absolutely love louboutin style.  
I decided to wear a crimson blouse with high waisted black shorts and a pair of black stilettos to match. Only a line of eyeliner and mascara was added to my face and a dash of nude lipstick. I left my hair in its natural curls while I grabbed my black with silver trimmings baguette purse and headed downstairs to Caroline. I noticed Elena woke up and was now chatting with Caroline. I grabbed Caroline's hand and told her I was ready. I left without so much of a hello or good-bye to Elena even though I could feel her gaze on me the whole time.  
When we reached the shoe store, Caroline and I ripped through the door and greeted Sarah the shop owner. We came here enough times to know her well.  
I was looking at all the shoes when I saw a pair of pink and brown espadrille heels. Those would match Caroline perfectly.

"Caroline!" I shrieked. She practically flew over to me.

"What is i—" she cut off her sentence when she saw the pair dangling from the tip of my manicured fingers. Caroline squealed so loudly I was sure the glass would break.

"This is perfect! I am totally buying it."

That was how our day went. We went from store to store and bought all sorts of items.  
When I got home it was about 11:00 o'clock pm and I was dead on my feet. I opened the door and let the boy, who looked about my age, in. He was Sarah's son Owen and he asked if I needed help carrying my bags. I accepted his offer. We both went up to my room where we set down my shopping bags. He smiled at me and I thanked him.  
When he left I looked around my room, it wasn't really a room it was the attic, but I made it mine anyways. The walls were a deep red and the edges were aligned with silver/grey trimmings. The ceiling was high and the color of the ceiling and the floors was a dark cherry. Photos littered the walls. Photos of the day I was born to my summer vacation in Australia. I didn't really have any photos of Elena. I had a photo of her and I in our cheerleading uniform hugging while I had a slight scowl on my face. Then there was the one when we were nine— almost ten. Elena was wearing baby pink shorts and a Tinkerbell t-shirt holding hands with me while I was wearing a peachy polka dotted dress. Elena had a large smile on her face while mine was a bit dimmer.

I remembered that day clearly, it was the day I met my best friend and no it's not Caroline. We had gone to the ice-cream shop near the Louis Park. I had begged mom to let me play on the playground and she had finally caved in. Elena was with our parents when I went exploring. I found a girl— teenager really about eighteen, sitting on the bench alone eating strawberry ice cream. I already had my raspberry blast but I had a sweet tooth so naturally I wanted more. Things could have turned upside down completely but fortunately it didn't. I don't really remember much about what happened or the girl but I knew I had met someone that day.  
I plopped onto my bed because I was exhausted. The shopping bags would have to wait. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot

**Chapter Two: Pilot**

It was about 5:00 am when I woke up. Today was the first day of school and I was naturally a morning person. I slipped off my bed and headed toward the bathroom dad had installed up here in the attic for me so I wouldn't have go downstairs just to pee or brush my teeth. It was 5:42 am when I finished taking a hot shower and getting ready. Since I went shopping with Care yesterday I decided to wear something new.  
I wore my lavender lace cut sleeveless cute skater dress with black platform back zip encrusted with diamonds heels. I looked down at my neck and saw the Lord & Taylor chakra black sapphire and sterling silver pendant with the letters of my name engraved on it. Uncle John had given me it on my fourteenth birthday along with Pepper, a Egyptian may cat with pale green eyes. Speaking of the devil Pepper came in all tall and mighty meowing at me. I picked her up and cooed at her.

"Hi there girl, how ya doing" She just meowed in return licking my face affectionately. I could tell that she was happy to see me, she always was. "I have to get my things now Pepper I have like only an hour left until school." I told her with a little laugh as she continued to meow and rub her head at the crook of my neck.

It was 6:03 am when I looked at the clock. I didn't even notice how fast the time went. I put Pepper down, grabbed my leather jacket and my purse. I always carried my friction lock expandable black chrome baton with me. John had taken up the time to get me a license for it so now I could bring it with me everywhere.  
The flat tip of my baton was heavily coated with vervain just in case. I knew all about vampires and the supernatural world because John had warned me about all the dangers that came with being in the Gilbert family.  
I went downstairs and banged on Jeremy's door to wake him up. I skipped past Elena's room and went downstairs and into the kitchen. I noticed both Elena and Aunt Jenna in the kitchen.

"Toast, I can make toast" Jenna said without much confidence.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena responded.

I scoffed.

"Is there coffee? Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good."

That's when both of them noticed me by the door tapping my foot impatiently. Elena was blocking my way and I needed her to move. Fortunately she noticed and moved quickly away from me.

"Good morning Ingrid" Jenna greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back at her. "Morning Jenna, Jeremy should be down in about— now." Right on cue Jeremy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Jeremy asked with a small tilt of his head. He seized the money from Jenna's hand. I gave him a look and he gave me half. I grinned. Grabbing the mug of coffee that Elena just poured for herself, I handed it to Jeremy.

"There you go Jer-bear." I told our little brother with a devilish smirk on my face. Elena gaped at me as Jeremy grabbed the mug.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked frantically.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I told her with a casual shrug as I took an apple, a nutria grain bar and seized my keys from the bowl on the counter. Jenna looked at her watched and went wide eyed.

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at...Now. Crap!"

"Then go we'll be fine." The ever so sweet Elena. _( Note the sarcasm )_

Just as I was about to leave Elena had to interrupt me.

"Bonnie's going to pick us up"

I turned my icy eyes at her and glared. "I have my own car" and with that I left.

I parked my carmine red Maserati in front of the school. I always had the best parking, everybody knew that. It's been my spot since freshmen year and nobody dared to park there ever since I told Stacey Larsen off.  
I opened my door with my well manicured fingers and stepped out. My heels clacked in rhythm as I walked to the picnic tables set outside. Most of the cheerleaders were there. It wasn't time to head to class yet so I saw no point. I had been handed the opportunity of being captain but I wanted to give it to Caroline instead. I knew how much Caroline craved approval and affection so I let her have her time to shine.  
Once Marlene spotted me coming over from her seat on the bench she whistled.

"Damn girl, one summer away and you look like the next top model."

I laughed. Mar always had that way of making you laugh. I gave Mar a small hug and we walked inside the building and to our lockers with some of the other cheerleaders chatting and following us.

"So what did you do in Australia?" Lauren, another cheerleader asked.  
I just gave her a sly smile.

"Ingrid, you dog!" Marlene giggled.

"Ingrid!" Caroline came running down the hall towards me. She tumbled into me and gave me a large hug. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Caroline we went shopping yesterday" I laughed.

Before she could say anything her eyes wandered to some kid. I looked over to where she was staring at.  
"Who's the newbie?" I asked after appreciating the new kids good looks. His washed out blue jeans fitted nicely and he was wearing a dark brown leather jacket with great shades. I had a boyfriend so he didn't interest me but the look in Caroline's eyes told me that she was going to pursue him.

"I don't know yet but I sure am going to find out." Caroline's eyes were glued to the spot mystery boy was walking then she turned around and opened her mouth again.

Before she could say anything the bell rang. Caroline and I had history first with Mr. Douche-bag, actually Care and I had History, Biology, AP and lunch together. I had honors English and Math so we didn't have those together, and I took a fashion design course.  
When we got to history class Caroline took her seat that was a desk away from me. I had a empty desk next to me and I'd like to keep it that way.  
Tanner wasn't in the room yet and I was chatting with some of my friends when mystery man came into the classroom.

"Who is that?" Sydney looked over to the new student. Caroline was the one who responded.

"Hot new student, that's all I have but I'm going to find out more."

I just observed him. The way he walked, his posture was perfectly straight but his head was hanging a bit low as if he didn't want to be noticed and his eyes scanned the classroom until they met hers. I raised an eyebrow. He was fairly handsome, strong build, and green eyes but that didn't fool me. I saw the surprise in his leafy eyes as he saw me but then he lowered them and sat diagonally from Elena who was giving him 'flirty' eyes. Being the new kid he fell for it and stared at her in awe.

I grabbed my phone as I felt it vibrate.

 _ **-Haven't seen you today, miss you.**_

I smiled and texted back to my boyfriend. Jaxon Crosby was one of the most popular people in this school but he wasn't a shitty jock. He was kind and extremely good looking. He was tan with dark brown hair almost black that spiked up in a sexy way and alluring blue eyes. His muscular build made many females swoon but no one dared to approach him in anything but a friendly manner because they knew he was mine.  
Tanner came in and everybody slipped in their seats. I texted Jax and told him I had to go. When Tanner started talking I put my cell in my back pocket and started paying attention. Just because Tanner was an ass didn't mean I wouldn't put effort in the class. I did like school and studies. I wasn't one of those popular girls that just cared about looks. I cared about studies, friends, school life, social life, beauty and more, really just about everything.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South." I already knew this topic but I decided to focus on it again. "Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner was still speaking but my attention zoned out from him to Elena who was trying to be discreet about liking the attention the new kid was giving her. She says she doesn't like it but it's obvious that she craves it. I saw Bonnie text her something and smirked. I liked to observe, it gave me information that people didn't know I had.

I was sitting with Tyler, Matt and Jax who had his arms around me trapping myself in his embrace at the grill when Vicky came over. I smiled. Just because Vicky did drugs didn't mean she was a bad person. In fact she was just a bit lonely. I see what my brother sees in her that really nobody else does but with the good comes the bad.  
She handed Matt the drink he ordered. I already had my water, so I didn't need anything.

Vicki turned to Tyler. "Do you need another refill." She fluttered her eyelids and my eyes widened a fraction. I knew that they hooked up but I didn't think they were still at it.

Tyler smirked at her. "I'd love one."

Yup definitely something going on there.

Vicky walked away with a bit of a sashay in her hips. Matt glowered at Tyler who had his eyes glued to her ass.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Mat pleaded with him.

Tyler looked him dead in the eye and shrugged. "I'm not hooking up with your sister."

Lie.

I scoffed and Jax looked down at me a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.  
"You're such a dick" Matt told him with a shake of his head.

My eyes scanned the grill when they landed on Jeremy and Vicky it looked like they were arguing. I saw her push past him and shove his shoulder with her. I narrowed my eyes, I may like Vicki but I liked my brother more. Before I could do anything I spotted Caroline talking with Bonnie.

"Caroline!" I waved her over. Her blue eyes lightened up in delight when she saw me.

When she finally reached out booth with Bonnie on her heels she gave me a hug including Jax who still had his oh-so muscular arms around me.  
"Ok, his name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue." Care said all in one breath. I beamed at her.

"You got that all in one day?" Bonnie asked in awe.

Before Caroline could answer I did.  
"Oh please, I bet she got all that between third and fourth period." The pride was clear in my voice and I could see Caroline swell in happiness.

"Yup, we're planning a June wedding" She backed me up.

"Why not July? You could do it under the fireworks!" I told her in excitement bouncing up and down. Caroline's eyes widened and I could see the gears working in her head as she waved goodbye and walked over to some other person.

"Hey Matt." Bonnie said enthusiastically. I totally forgot she was there.

I didn't really listen to their conversation because I was too busy trying to stop giggling because Jaxs hands were slowly moving up my thigh.  
"-ime, huh?" Was the only thing I heard from their conversation. Jax finally stopped moving his hand in time for me to see Elena and the new guy. Stefan come into the Grill. My grin dropped.

Elena was such a bitch. I was officially pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonfire

**Chapter Three: Bonfire**

"The battle of Will Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner looked around the classroom his beady eyes sweeping over to Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie looked up, chewing on her lips a bit nervously. "Um... A lot? I'm not sure, like a whole lot."

I giggled from my sit looking over at Bonnie. Tanner was surely going to comment on that answer.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Bingo. "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Came Matt's casual reply.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significantly historical event?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Was Elena's startled reply.

I stood up straighter. I knew Tanner was going to say something I didn't like.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."  
Before I could give Tanner a piece of my fist, Stefan Salvatore interrupted me.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you were counting local civilians."

Tanner whipped his head to look at Stefan.

"That's correct" he said with raised eyebrows. "Mister..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relations to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" If Tanners eyebrows could be pulled up any further, I bet they'd be gone.

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

I saw Stefan went to open his mouth but I beat it to him this time.

"Actually, there were 27, Tanner. Confederate soldiers. They fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." I could feel all eyes on me and I smirked. "The founders archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

The class started chuckling at Tanners expense and it made me smile smugly. He deserved it. No one messed with my sister but me.

"Hmm." Was the only reply I got out of him and it made me very satisfied.

Caroline and I were up in my room getting ready for the bonfire party. Caroline already had her outfit on but she was curling her hair to perfection. She had an apple red chiffon blouse on with dark skinny jeans and oak colored sandals. I think she looked great.  
I looked up at Caroline when she was almost done with her hair.

"Do you think I should go with the Cherry Jubilee dress or the Blue Silk Perry tank top?"

Care looked at both tops in each of my hands, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
"I think both would look great but red suits you better, so I say Cherry dress."

I put on the dress and matched it with a brown woven circle belt and some red Cole Haan Chelsea High Pumps. I spun in a circle and Caroline clapped.

"You look fantastic!"

I squealed and looked at her outfit approvingly.  
"That shirt makes you glow Carebear."

Caroline beamed at me. I added some nude lipstick, mascara and eyeliner before we left.  
"Let's get this party started."

When Care and I entered, the party was already in full swing. There was alcohol being passed around in red solo cups and the music was blasting loudly. I absolutely loved this atmosphere. I could just party and be wild. All my pent up frustration can be released.  
I grabbed Caroline's hand and headed over to my boyfriend who was chatting with some of his jock friends. I let go of Caroline and wrapped my arms behind Jax, startling him slightly.

"Hey babe." I could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath and that was something I didn't like, but oh well.

"Hey." I said peppering his neck with light kisses. He turned around and moved my arms so I was hugging him from the front.

Caroline wandered off somewhere else and I just shrugged. I plucked the solo cup from James one of Jaxs friends and downed it. He groaned and went to get another.  
I took one of Jaxs' hands and led him toward the area people were dancing. I loved dancing.  
Jaxs' hands grabbed my hips and we swayed to the music. I giggled and gasped when the song Shots by Imagine Dragons came on.

"I love this song!"

I sped out of Jaxs' embrace and started twirling and dancing around everybody. Everyone was laughing and dancing on the dance floor. I probably took one to many drinks because I was singing on the top of my lungs with quite a few other people.

"I'm sorry for everything, not everything I've done"  
I twirled back over to Jax.

"And I am out of touch"  
Only to dance away from him again.

"And I am out of my place"  
I was in my place not out of it. Partying was my element.

"When I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space"  
I hated being empty.

"Oh, I'm wishing you're here, but I'm wishing you're gone, I can't have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong"  
Jax loved me, but I didn't think I loved him

"Oh, I'm going to mess this up"  
I think I already have.

"Oh, this is just my luck. Over and over and over again"  
Luck didn't exist.

"I'm sorry for everything,no everything I've done"  
I'm sorry I couldn't save them but I've moved on.

"From the second that I was born it seems I had a gun, and then I shot shot shot a whole through everything that I loved."  
It was I that got shot, bleeding silently in my sorrow.

 **Elena POV-**

"Did you see the way he looked at you yesterday? He was totally into you!"  
I ignored Bonnie, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Admit it Elena."

"Ok he's a little cute." I told her, blushing even more.

"He has that romance novel stare, Stefan stared deep into her eyes piercing her very soul!" Bonnie said, a little more than excited. I laughed at her attempt at a romantic narrator voice.

"Where is he anyway?" Bonnie asked nudging me in the shoulder.

"I don't know." I don't her, feeling a bit disappointed that he hasn't appeared yet.

"Shouldn't he be here?"

Again I just shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me you're the psychic one." Bonnie's green eyes lit up.

"Oh ya. Hold on grams tell me I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." I grinned and grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be a bear bottle. "Tah-dah."  
Bonnie wrapped her fingers around the beer bottle I was holding and smiled. Her eyes shot open the size of saucers and stared at me. It kind of freaked me out. I went to ask what was wrong but then she ripped her hand away from the bottle.

"What?" I asked her slightly unnerved.

"It was weird, when I touched you I saw a crow." Bonnie replied.

I might've had a disbelieving look on my face because she continued.

"A crow, there was fog and a man."

I stared at her wide eyed as she shook her head.

"I'm drunk, it's the drinking, nothing psychic about it. Yea, ok I'm going to get a refill."  
I watched as she ran off past me. I called out her name.

"Bonnie!"

I turned around only to find Stefan right there. I gasped, startled.  
Stefan smiled at me. "Hi."

Still kind of speechless I just said hi back.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He looked a bit embarrassed.

I just laughed and nodded. "Yea."

"I'm sorry." He examined my face for a moment then took me by surprise. "You're upset about something."

"Oh uh." I didn't really know what to say. "No it's Bonnie, she's... You know what? Never mind you're... Here."

He smiled that gentlemanly smile. "I'm here."

We're started walking to the small bridge chatting about this and that.  
"You're kind of the talk of the town." I told him with a small smile.

"Am I?"

"Hmm. Mysterious new. Oh yeah."

"Well you have them mysterious thing going on, too. Twinges in sadness."

I looked at him, caught off guard.

"What makes you think I'm sad?"

"Well we did meet in a... Graveyard."

"Right."  
I had to laugh at that until I remembered.

"Well, no,technically we met in the men's room."

He chuckled.  
"You don't want to know its not exactly party chit chat."

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit chat."

I don't even know why I was talking to him about this but something about him made it easy to talk about these kinds of things.  
"Last spring... My parents' car drove off a bridge into the lake." It was hard not to cry. " and I was in the backseat with... Ingrid."

"Ingrid?"

"My sister, my twin. A lot of the times though she makes it feel like we're not even related. I feel like she blames me of our parents death and that's why she left for Australia this summer, to get away from me."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she doesn't blame you."

I could help but scoff. "You don't know Ingrid. She's never liked me ever since we were little. Ingrid liked to be as far away from me as she possibly could be. I don't know why or what I've done but it's how it is."

I turned my head away willing myself not to cry.  
"Anyway, Ingrid and I survived, but... They didn't."

I paused to take a breath. It felt like I was suffocating.  
"So that's my story."

I kept walking but then I noticed that Stefan stopped.

I turned around looking at him questioningly.  
"You won't be sad forever, Elena."

I wish I could believe him.

 **Ingrid POV-**

I let Bonnie take Caroline and I to the grill in my car because I didn't want to leave my baby in a place full of drunk people. I wasn't completely smashed like Caroline but I was definitely drunk. I kept hiccuping and giggling at nothing in particular.

"Keep drinking, both of you, I have to get you guys home I have to get me home." Bonnie told us looking a little bit exasperated.

Caroline sniffled and looked up at us.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know how come the " She asked looking like a sad puppy.

I cooed at her, my mind still not completely focused. "Because no ones good enough for you Carebear." I told her with a slight slur in my voice."

Bonnie sighed at Caroline. "I'm not touching that."

Caroline continued anyway. "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing and... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything! I try so hard, and..." Caroline eyes started to water. I grabbed her in a hug. "And I'm never the one!"

I was sober now.

"It's not a competition Caroline." Bonnie said, looking at her friend sadly.

"Yea it is." Caroline mumbled from where her head lay on my shoulder.

My hatred for Elena increasing.


	4. Chapter 4: Night of the Comet

**Chapter Four** : Night of the Comet

"-ook Adult? As in respectfully parental?" I could hear Jenna's voice as I walked down the hallway.

"Depends where you're going." Elena responded as I stopped next to Jenna.

"Hey Jenna where are you going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at me and answered.

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

Jenna put her hair up and Elena told her she looked like a sexy stewardess. When she put her pretty auburn hair down I whistled.

"Boozy housewife definitely."

Jenna scoffed at me. "Up it is, you're feisty today."

I pouted and left because I didn't want to listen to Elena.

I parked my Maserati and met up with Caroline who had Bonnie next to her.

"Okay, so apparently Lisa wants to throw another Luau party next weekend. This is like her seventh Luau since this summer!" Caroline exclaimed to me and Bonnie, we laughed. She was such a control freak but she was my little control freak.

"Oh come one Care, you've had a vendetta against Lisa every since she took your pink sharpies in third grade." I giggled at her. Before she could respond Bonnie cut in.

"We should get going to Mr. Tanners' class."

We started walking the direction to Tanners' classroom as Bonnie and I listened to Caroline ramble on about how Lisa was an idiot.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Tanner paused and looked over at Elena and Stefan. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Ms. Gilbert?"

My sister shook her head no. I wanted to laugh because she looked like a dog with its tail in between it's legs. The school bell rung and Caroline, Bonnie and I walked out of the classroom giggling.

Bonnie was telling us something about being psychic and her grams, but Caroline seemed to get lost.

"I'm confused are you psychic or clairvoyant?" I giggled at Care's question.

"Technically grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on liquor, so I kind of tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie told us with a small smile.

"I think it's cool witches or not." I gave Bonnie a thumbs up.

She laughed. "Thanks."

"Yeah well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said dreamily.

Bonnie and I shared a look.

"I didn't see him, you did."

"I didn't see him either and why didn't you just talk to him?" I nodded and asked feeling a bit puzzled.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

We all laughed.

-Time skip-

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I were sitting in Cafe chairs right outside the Grill. I was going to leave the moment Elena showed up but Caroline begged me to stay. The things I do for that girl.

"Well I was talking to grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said with an excited smile.

"Yeah and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about aliens." Her smile vanished and I gave her should a light comforting squeeze. She looked over at me, surprised.

Caroline turned to Elena. "Ok, so then what?"

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up at the idea of getting something out of Elena which sadly wasn't going to happen since my sister was such a prude at this kind of thing.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Of course not." I mumbled under my breath but of course she heard anyway and sent me a hurt look. As if that would do anything.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends plus one sister, ok? You're supposed to share the smut!"

"We just talked for hours."

I could tell Care was getting exasperated. She slammed her palms on the table.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!"

I laughed as Bonnie went wide eyed. "I think she's been spending too much time with me." I said in between giggles. Caroline rolled her eyes with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Ok, Elena, it's easy. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy-" Wait for it.

"Sex!" I said it before Caroline could. We high fived like kids in a candy store. I think we're sex-craved.

"Profound." Came Elena's boring reply. She got up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right-" Caroline and I looked at each other, gaping "it is easy and if I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it, Instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena said with a grin.

Once she left Caroline and I jinxed.

"She's not going to do it."

I decided to stay over at Caroline's since I didn't really want to go home and Liz was like my second mother so she let me stay over any time I wanted.

The next day Caroline and I were passing out flyers for the night of the comet event tonight. Caroline decided to wear a yellow sundress with a light grey crop cardigan and brown leather boots to match. I think she looked cute.

I wore a sky blue Badgley Mischka chiffon halter dress with pink ice tuxedo jelly flip flops. I received the dress for my birthday last year and it still had the tag because I never wore it.

"Tonight, night of the comet." Caroline said to a random person and handed her a flyer.

"Would you like a program?" I asked an older man as he walked by. I gave him the program as he nodded his thanks.

I watched as children ran around playing with each other and others getting their face painted. I realized Caroline had walked away and went after her. I found her staring at a stop sign with a crestfallen look on her face.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her, concern lacing my voice.

"I went to talk to him, but then he disappeared, like out of thin air." Caroline said sadly.

"Who?"

"The guy I saw at the grill."

"Mystery man?"

She nodded.

I gave Caroline a comforting hug. "Don't worry."

The night had already descended and the stars were shining brilliantly in the sky. Caroline and I walked toward Bonnie.

"Hey we got some candles." Caroline said as I lit up Bonnie's' candle with my own.

Elena popped up out of nowhere. "Hi."

I ignored her as Bonnie and Caroline talked with Elena. My gaze drifted off to the sky and at the stars. I always liked the solar system, it was always a fascinating topic to talk about. When I was a little girl I used to think that the stars were pixies lighting up the sky like fireflies. Uncle John and Jeremy came up with the nickname Pixie because I was so obsessed with it. I always believed in mythical creatures. Just because we didn't see them didn't mean that they weren't there. I used to talk to uncle John all time about what I would do if I ever contacted a mythical creature and how I would become friends with everyone and make a mythical kingdom, all those types of things. I guess that's what made John finally tell me about the supernatural world. I remember that day vividly.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _I came down the stairs in a turquoise colored dress and two fishtail braids done by Auntie Jenna. My little white ballet flats bounced on the last step and onto the floor. I ran into the living room which mom, dad, little Jeremy and Elena occupied._

" _Mom, Mom look at my braids! Auntie Jenna made them for me." I squealed running into mommys open arms._

" _You look so pretty." Mom told me with a smile. I beamed at her brightly._

 _It was then that I noticed a figure next to daddy._

" _Uncle John!" I screamed in delight._

 _Uncle John picked me up and twirled me around, making me laugh._

" _How's my princess?"_

" _Great!"_

 _He laughed and set me down. I grabbed Uncle John's hand and made him sit down on the couch as I crawled on his lap._

 _Everyone played games and watched movies because it was Friday family night. It was fun playing TWISTER, Operation and all sorts of other games. We ate chips and cookies and drank pink lemonade. I wanted to see the stars so I got up and went to the door._

" _Ingrid, where do you think you're going?" I heard mom's voice from behind me. I batted my eyelashes innocently._

" _I'm going to see the pixies mom."_

 _Mom sighed. "You can't go out there now Ingrid, it's too late."_

" _But then I'll never see the pixies! They only come out when it's night!"_

 _Mom opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by uncle John. "It's okay Miranda, I'll go with her."_

" _Alright, you can go Ingrid but listen to your uncle."_

 _I squealed and nodded my head eagerly. I plucked Uncle John's hand and ran outside with him._

 _We layed on the grass and looked at the pixies._

" _Uncle John?"_

" _Hmm."_

" _Do you think i'll ever meet a mystical creature?"_

" _Why?"_

" _Well, I always think that even if we don't see anything that doesn't mean it's not there. Right?"_

 _Uncle John didn't respond, looking deep in thought._

" _Sometimes I don't think you're only seven Pixie, you're way too smart."_

 _I blushed at uncle John's comment._

" _Mom says I have a ten year old brain."_

" _Well she's got that right."_

 _We laughed._

" _You never did answer my questions uncle John."_

 _He looked startled._

" _Oh, well, umm I think that yes one day you might come across something mythical."_

 _My smile glowed._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, I think you're capable of doing whatever you desire Pixie, and if you want to come across something mythical… then you will."_

" _Thanks uncle John that means a lot. I know that some people think it's weird or crazy but I know, I just know… I can feel it uncle John, that there is something out there. Whether it's pixies, unicorns or flying porcupines, I know it's out there."_

 _Uncle John looked at me and smiled tightly._

" _Ingrid."_

 _Pause._

" _I think there is something you ought to know."_

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

I was only seven when I found out about the supernatural world. I never really knew exactly why uncle John told me about the supernatural creatures that night, but I'm glad he did.

I was startled when I felt Caroline and Bonnie's arm link mine. We started walking over to Jax and Tyler. I haven't spoken to Jax in a while and I missed him. I broke out of Caroline and Bonnie's grip and wrapped my arms around Jax, loving the feeling of his embrace.

Tyler, Jax and I were at a table waiting for Matt, Caroline and Bonnie to come. Jax and Tyler were talking something about football when I spotted Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and _Elena_ coming toward us. Before anyone reached the table, Jeremey came rushing in.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker, you tell us." I kicked Tyler under the table and he grunted.

"I can't find her." Jeremy said looking a bit panicked.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said with a devilish smirk. Jeremy glared at him.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes.

 _Busted._

"Ask him." Tyler said smugly.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked staring Tyler straight in the eye.

"Are you dealing?" Elena's shocked voice made Jeremy blink at her before he looked back to me. I shook my head in a you're-on-your-own-this-time kind of way.

"She's never going to go for you." Tyler's obnoxious voice spoke up.

I glared at him. "Shut the fuck up Ty."

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

My head snapped so fast at Jeremy in shock that I thought I was going to get whiplash.

"Yeah right."

"Oh gawd. All the creaking I heard. _Oh Gawd_. The moaning." I snapped my eyes shut in horror. "That was you and Vicki! My ears, it hurts." I flailed dramatically causing some heads to turn. Caroline laughed at my pain.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Matt shot her a pointed look. "I mean, Vicki DOnovan slept with you?"

"There's no way" Tyler spat.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy shot back, glaring heatedly at Tyler. I gasped. Tyler wouldn't do that. I mean sure he was a man-whore but he wouldn't force anyone.. would her?

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked looking incredibly angered.

"Nothing man just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler waved him off.

"You know what, how bout all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said, clearly fed up.

We nodded solemnly.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said quietly.

"Jax and I will go with her." I told Matt, patting his back in reassurance.

Matt nodded. "I'll check the square."

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said

"Oh, no, no, n-"

Bonnie and I left with the guys not wanting to hear Elena argue.

 **Third POV.**

Matt Donovan was speed walking around Time Square looking frantically for his sister, Vickie Donovan. Matt spots Stefan standing around.

"Hey."

"Hey.." Stefan said albeit confused why Matt was talking to him.

"Have you seen my sister?"

Stefan shook his head. "Sorry no."

"I can't find her. She's missing."

Stefan nodded, understanding. "I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan turned around ready to walk away when Matt stopped him mid step.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." There was an underlying suspicion in Matt's voice as he spoke.

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

It was starting to sound like an interrogation to Stefan but he lied easily.

"Visiting."

"Visiting?" Matt asked, bemused. "You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. Ingrid too. I'll always look out for them."

Stefan nodded, but then heard a noise. He tuned in his vampire hearing.

"You really should stop screaming." Stefan's blood froze when he heard the sound of his only brother, Damon Salvatore, voice. His ears perked up at the sound of none other than Vickie Donovan.

"No, please, stop. Don't.."

"Shh. I got you."

Stefan snapped out of it and said a quick 'excuse me' to Matt and walked past him. Matt watched him go, feeling a bit uneasy.

 **Stefan POV.**

I spotted Damon holding onto Vicki by the roof.

"No! No!" I could hear her terrified cries.

"I gotta do it" Damon pretended to drop her and my dead heart lurched. "I'm not gonna drop you."

I speed across the street and jumped onto the roof.

Damon looked over at me. "Not bad." Pause. "Have you been eating bunnies?" He asked sarcastically.

I looked at him completely serious. "Let her go." I noticed my mistake a second later.

"Really? Ok." He looked over the edge.

"No! No, no, no!" Vicki cried the same time I yelled.

"No, no."

Damon pushed her to me and I grunted at the impact.

"Relax."

Vicki sobbed. "What's happening?"

Damon ignored her. "I don't need her to be dead, but… you might." Damon grinned at me. He looked at Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?"

I paled.

Sniffling, Vicki turned to Damon. "I don't know. An animal."

"Are you sure about that?"

I watched the scene unfold in front of me, not knowing what to do.

"Think." Damon crouched down to her eye level "Think about it. Think really hard."

Pause.

"What attacked you?" Damon asked her again.

I watched as Vicki's eye widened in horror.

"A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

Vicki looked up at Damon's face completely terrified. "You did."

"WRONG!"

"Don't." I pleaded to Damon but he ignored me.

"It was Stefan." He tugged her closer to him. "Come here."

I watched helplessly as Damon held her face and stared into her eyes, compelling her.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

Vicki repeated his words. "Stefan Salvatore did this to me."

"He's a vampire. A vicious murderous monster."

"Please Damon. Please don't do this." I begged my brother.

Damon looked over at me and smirked.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon ripped off her bandage, tearing off her stitches causing her to bleed. Once the smell of blood hit my nose I fought for control over my hunger.

Vicki started sobbing and Damon threw her at me and the sight of blood dripping from her wound did not help.

"Your choice of lifestyle… has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have." Damon's voice turned from commanding to mocking. "That you now need- but you can change that." He grinned

I grunted the blood-lust getting to me; I threw Vicki to the ground internally wincing at the thought of harming her.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or-r-r you can let her run, screaming vampire throughout Time Square."

I groaned trying to keep control. I looked up at the man I call brother. "That's what this is about? You want to expose me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "No! I want you to remember who you are!."

"Why? So what, so i'll feed? So i'll kill? SO i'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You know what… Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon stared at me, then he started chuckling. "Huh."

"Huh. Wow." Damon grabbed Vicki off the floor. "Come here sweetheart. It's okay."

Vicki started tearing up again. "No!"

Damon stared at me in the eyes then started whispering into Vicki's ear. When he was done he smiled at her and I looked on baffled; confused.

Damon raised his arms slightly as if saying 'tah-dah'.

Vicki looked at the both of us dazed. "What happened? Where am I? Oh. I ripped my stitches open, ah."

I looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I took some pills, man." She laughed. "I'm good." Vickie got up and left through some door leading her away from the roof to the safety of the ground.

"It's good to be home." I looked at Damon as he stared right back at me. "Think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" He asked me with a grin.

"What are you up to, Damon." I asked him through narrowed eyes, not believing his act for one moment.

"That's for me to know and you to… Dot. Dot. Dot." He turned away but then twisted his neck so he could look at me in the eyes. "Give Elena my best. Oh and that sister of hers. Yum." With that he left, looking as if he was never there.

I stared at the spot he was just standing at.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 **Ingrid POV.**

After Matt found Vicki I left with Jax, leaving Caroline and Bonnie at the grill. Tyler drove himself home. Mr. and Mrs. Crosby were away for the week and Lydia- Jax younger sister who was fourteen was sleeping over at a friend of hers so Jax had the house to himself.

I giggled as I felt Jax fumble for the keys to open the door to his house while kissing my neck. I pushed him away and took the keys from his hand. I turned around and opened the door swiftly as Jax hands found its way to my hips. On the key was out of the door knob and the door was properly shut Jax picked me up and over his shoulder, running up the stairs and into his room. Jax threw me gently on his king sized bed and I giggled as I bounced up and down. Jax took off his shoes and mine while climbing into the bed.

His lips met mine hungrily. We fought over dominance but eventually he won claiming and exploring my mouth. Jax hands gripped the fabric of my dress and I broke the kiss.

"Nah ah ah, I'm not letting you rip this one." I slid the dress off like an expert and threw it on the floor. Jax eyes filled with undeniable desire as he saw me in my blue lace matching bra and panties.

Jax lips latched onto my swollen ones with fever. His lips moved from my neck, across my collar bone, over my bra clad chest, down my toned stomach, to my hips, where he used his tongue to trace the rim of my underwear. A moan found escaped my mouth as I tried to control my breathing. I gripped Jax hair pulling him up.

"You're the only one wear clothing." I pouted up at him.

"Well, why don't you help me out of it?" He asked with a devilish smirk that made him look undeniably sexy.

"It'd be an honour Mr. Crosby." I purred seductively as I slid my hands under his shirt and slipped it over his head in a blink of an eye.

I hooked my manicures fingers at the hoops of his jeans, pulling him closer to me. I loved the way his breath hitched. I undid his belt and whipped it off of him, throwing it on the floor. I unbuttoned his jeans, sliding it down his legs. I could tell he was completely turned on by the dent in his pants.

I squealed when he suddenly trapped my arms above my head and kicked off his jeans so now he was on top of me in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Ingrid." His voice was husky and completely sexy.

"Yes." Already knowing what he was going to ask.

The rest was History.


	5. AN

_**Sorry guys but I won't be updating this for a while. In fact I will be deleting this story and post it again after I've re-written it. I am terribly sorry for making everyone wait but I recently got a brand new lap top and since its vacation I will have more time to finish. Thank you for your patience and again I am sorry for taking forever.**_

 _ **~Styx**_


End file.
